


Two Lonely Bears

by xxSpritely_Chubbstickxx



Series: Azerothian Sexcapades [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Asphyxiation, Bears, Bondage, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacle Dick, Transformation, Whipping, massive penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSpritely_Chubbstickxx/pseuds/xxSpritely_Chubbstickxx
Summary: Grizzly Hills is being corrupted by the nightmare, and Xavius has arrived to take personal control of its perversion. However, the forests are not the only thing he is going to sway to the nightmare - for he has brought along his sex slave Malfurion Stormrage, whose cries for help will soon echo throughout the moonlit forests of Grizzly Hills. What’s more - if doing so in their normal forms wasn’t already hot enough, this time they’re doing it bear-style.





	Two Lonely Bears

 

 

The bonfire glowed brightly. Situated in the centre of the stump of the once massive girth of the mighty Vordrassil, strange colours and visions could be seen deep within its flames. Little attention, however, was being paid to these fiery signs, as it was the Great Orgy Festival of the Furbolgs that called the mighty stump home, and every last bear-man from the smallest of twinks to the greatest of “bears” was busy making sweet love to one another.

 

From one end of the hollowed out trunk to the other, hardly a patch of the wooden floor could be seen under the writhing piles of furry bodies. Little thought was given to the gender of the participants - if there was a willing hole to fill, it was filled. The roaring and moaning could be heard all the way in far off Wyrmrest Temple, where the older dragons exchanged knowing looks and the younger male drakes tried to hide the thrusting pressure between their hind legs. 

 

On a forested hilltop overlooking the mighty stump of lust stood a large, horned figure, leaning casually against a pine tree. A faint smile played upon Xavius’ lips as he looked down upon the massive fuck pile laid out before him. He had to admit, it awakened things within him – strange tingling sensations rippling along his massive goat-like cock. As his smirk widened into a toothy grin, he turned and strode into the secluded moonlit thicket behind him.

 

His massive dong slapped against the front of his rapidly moistening loincloth with every step. It swelled to even more monstrous proportions as his lustful gaze fell upon the tightly bound figure in the center of the clearing.

 

“It’s quite a nice night for an orgy, isn’t it……Malfurion,” he said sensuously. Xavius felt his schlong throb as Malfurion lifted his handsomely bearded and bloodied face to glare at him. Red, corrupted vines that throbbed in time with Xavius’ weewee wound around Malfurion’s shapely wrists and ankles and held him suspended above the ground.

 

“You’re not getting away with this Xavius. Tyrande is coming and she will save me,” Malfurion spat out, though Xavius smugly noticed a flush in Malfurion’s delicate cheeks.

 

“Now now, don’t get so upset, Malfi-poo,” purred Xavius. “I doubt Tyrande is even searching for you – already wrapped around the cock of Jarod, no doubt of it. We have plenty of time… to ourselves…”

 

“You - I - she would never!” Malfurion’s red cheeks brightened rapidly to a raging blush as words failed entirely to articulate his rage. Xavius began to make his way toward the frantically struggling figure, slowly untying his already over-revealing loincloth. Finally free, his gigantic veiny member slowly rose into a full salute, oozing copius amounts of sweet precummy goodness.

 

“Ah! I know exactly what will cure your sadness!“ Striding quickly towards his bound victim, Xavius straddled him in a single fluid motion. “A giant cock in your face!”

 

Malfurion’s face scrunched comically in disgust as he attempted to rear away from the dripping head of the satyr’s engorged meat wand. Another vine sprang from the forest floor and wrapped itself tightly around his neck, preventing any further movement.

 

“You can’t mean – I won’t – What do you think you’re doing?! This is most unethical of you!” Malfurion choked.

 

Cock in hand, Xavius smirked down upon his captive and smeared his glistening fluid all over Malfurion’s full pouty lips, his luscious green beard. Xavius dearly hoped the carpet matched the drapes. “Come now, my fertile little fawn,” Xavius cooed, “Why else would I bring you here on tonight of all nights?”

 

Malfurion grunted cutely as Xavius pushed his throbbing crimson head to Malfurion’s lips. “Don’t be such a prude, you and I both know you secretly desire this. That you need to think of me and my third leg to get hard for Tyrande in bed. That her swollen bosom and pink pussy do nothing for you. That I come for you in your dreams every night…” Xavius trailed off as he observed that he was beginning to have the desired effect on his captive’s body. Reaching behind Malfurion, he unclasped the archdruid’s belt, causing his fur hide kilt to  tumble to the ground and reveal the glorious manhood beneath.

 

“I… what… nooo!” But the night elf’s feeble protestations were cut short as Xavius suddenly forced his massive shlong deep within Malfurion’s throat with a groan of pleasure.

 

“Mmmmphh…. Even better than I imagined,” murmured the satyr lord. Malfurion, tears streaming down his face, could do nothing but grunt in reply. He gagged, feeling the sheer size of the throbbing sausage lodged between his lips. He wished nothing more than to bite down as hard as he could into the bulging monstrosity, but so large was it that he was entirely unable to do so.

 

Slowly, Xavius pulled backwards, one hand firmly on Malfurion’s left antler, another tousling his long green hair. His cock emerged from between the night elf’s perfect lips, glistening with spit and other fluids, only to be thrust once more into the darkness with an oh-so sensuous groan from its recipient. Over and over, the red rocket slid in and out of the night elf’s mouth, Malfurion’s head continuously crushing into the thick black bush of wiry pubes at the base of the fel column. The glowing red vines that bound Malfurion tightly to the ground pulsed a deep vermillion in time with the satyr’s movements as they slowly began to spread out from the couple - their sordid deed exacerbating the taint upon the grove.

 

Malfurion gurgled like a murloc around Xavius’ throbbing girth, tears welling in his eyes from the relentless pounding. “Yes, that’s it. Choke on my cock like the slutty little animal you are. It only makes it more pleasurable for me,” Xavius groaned through gritted teeth. His eyes fluttered shut as Malfurion’s throat closed around the head of his meaty dong in yet another choke. His thrusting never slowed.

 

Suddenly Malfurion squealed and bucked as a bright red vine sprang up from the precummy ground and snaked around his blushing one-eyed snake. The vine began jerking him off, slowly at first, then faster and faster until Malfurion was screaming around Xavius’ meat in agony and arousal. “Mmm, yes, pain suits you,” Xavius said, caressing Malfurion’s tear stained cheek. Malfurion choked back a sob but did as he was told.

 

The pleasure built relentlessly and he was about to cum when Malfurion let out a sudden muffled wail from around his weeping beef stick. Xavius opened his eyes to find Malfurion, eyes screwed shut tightly in ecstasy, dick rock-hard, spurting gooey druid seed all over his own chest. That was the final straw for Xavius’ rapidly growing lust haystack. With a demonic howl his furry hips surged forward to bury his cum pump balls-deep into his druid’s throat. Malfurion’s eyes shot open wide in surprise and arousal. The nightmare lord was still in the throes of orgasm as he squirted his fel baby batter down his nemesis’s oesophagus, then withdrew as the last spurts caught Malfurion in his flushed purple face. With a sated sigh, Xavius grabbed his veiny disco stick to smear the last globules of demon cummies all over his fucktoy’s upturned lips.

 

Panting weakly, Malfurion sagged downwards, allowing the fel vines to support his weight fully as he choked out another mouthful of salty jizz. The cummies dribbled onto the ground beneath him, where its dark power twisted and corrupted the ground into the all too familiar black and red of the Nightmare’s corruption. Xavius, his eyes still half closed in ecstasy, blinked and looked down fondly at his pet. “Feeling tired, are we? I’m afraid I’m not quite done with you yet – not by a long shot.”

 

Malfurion whimpered and struggled, but longing secretly coursed through him just as equally as fear as he felt the vines tighten around him and rearrange his limbs into the missionary position. As much as he tried to deny it, he couldn’t help but want Xavius’ demonic love. It had been millennia since he had felt so… alive. So _wanted._ He found himself looking up into Xavius’ glowing eyes, his legs spread wide apart as his shapely purple buttocks were cushioned by the glowing vines. His lavender beanbag, hairless, taut, and still covered in semen that dribbled down from his spritely chubstick, could not fully hide the adorable pink starfish that shyly lurked below.

 

Leaning downwards, Xavius lightly caressed Malfy’s chin as he whispered sensuously into his long slender ear.

 

“Hold on tight, my sweet sylvan fuckboi – I’m going in dry.” The scream that followed echoed through the glade, causing even the furbolgs down below to pause for a moment before returning to their own love-filled night.

 

Malfurion’s pained screaming was music to Xavius’ ears as the tight purple pucker of the druid’s fuckhole sucked his throbbing knob in deep. “So tight and dry for me, my little druidic sex slave,” Xavius breathed. Malfurion would have protested were it not for the agonizing burn of having his cum receptacle impaled by a prick as thick around as his forearm. The pain of squeezing his demonically enhanced phallus into such a tight space only inflamed Xavius’ lust. Without warning he grabbed Malfurion’s alluringly robust hips and shoved into his clenching periwinkle sphincter with all the strength he could muster. Malfurion and his goat-like rapist both saw stars of pain and pleasure as the helmet of Xavius’ satyr scepter tickled the desperately sensitive prostate buried deep within. The touch was enough to make Malfurion’s ass muscles relax in anticipation for more. “Finally warming up to the idea, I see,” Xavius chuckled as he reached down to caress Malfurion’s sweaty chin. The druid turned his head in shame as his furious blush only grew into his neck and ears. “Y-You’re a monster,” Malfurion whimpered, although without his earlier venom. “No,” Xavius smirked, “My cock is the monster, and it’s going to scare your little pleasure gland into submission for me.”

 

With Malfurion’s ass now loose and fully lubricated with Xavius’ seed and his own spit, the momentum of the fornication now increased to a manic pace, with every lunge forward accompanied with a loud squelch and an even louder moan. The pleasure that emanated from Malfurion’s behind coursed through his entire body, with wave upon wave of gratification building up into an overwhelming crescendo. Malfurion groaned in near-incoherent exhilaration - through the haze of pure pleasure he knew it wouldn’t be long before his love-juice would be spurting endlessly all over Xavius’ ripped abs.

 

But just as Malfurion edged the final precipice of ejaculation, he let out a sudden gasp of discontented surprise - Xavius’ thick mast had withdrawn entirely from his rectum, leaving a gaping and oozing hole where it had once lain.

 

“Oh, you wanted more, hmmm?” Xavius leered down maliciously at Malfurion’s lustful expression of need that he couldn’t quite hide. “So much for the noble defender of purity! I believe some… punishment is in order for your transgressions.” The pulsating serpentine restraints that wrapped around the elf’s body writhed madly at their master’s command, tightening around Malfurion’s well-muscled neck and squeezing unrelentingly. Letting out a choked gasp, Malfurion’s eyes began to water as his cheeks turned a deeper shade of mauve and his vision began to dim. As his thoughts became increasingly cloudy and jumbled, he was vaguely aware of the other vines holding him remanuevering his limbs once more. Just as he felt the blackness was about to claim him entirely, the vine around his throat loosened and the blood returned to Malfurion’s head. As his mind returned to him, Malfurion realised that his face was now pressed up against red wet grass, with his behind now lifted high into the air - presenting itself tauntingly to the hairy red figure behind him.

 

“You look good like this,” Xavius taunted. “Face down, ass up, my cumspunk leaking from your gaping butt-cunt...this is where you truly belong.” The nightmare lord took hold of his sticky scarlet staff and began slapping it against his prisoner’s glistening fanny mounds. They jiggled and bounced with every slap, drawing Xavius’ eye to the quivering sphincter that stared back at him in longing. Malfurion was whimpering now, he was so aroused he could hardly stand it as his curvaceous cock ached and dripped painfully in the chilly night air. “X-Xavius…” he panted into the grass before he could stop himself. Xavius ceased his slapping. “Hmmm? What was that?” When malfurion didn’t answer Xavius gave him another wet slap with his meaty rod. Malfurion groaned and sank his teeth into the ground. He would never give Xavius the satisfaction of hearing him beg. “You’re being disobedient, Malfy. And disobedient pets get punished.” Xavius reach up and snapped off an overhanging vine, which shaped itself into a cruel looking cat o’ nine tails as his hand closed around it. Gently, lovingly, Xavius ran the vine whip over the voluptuous curves of his captive’s butt. He pressed Malfurion’s noble green head into the ground until he choked. Malfurion squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation and mewled like the greedy little elf doe he was. “Beg for my meat juice in your gaping hole, or I swear they’ll hear your screams all the way in Darnassus,” Xavius purred. “Never!” Malfurion hissed through a mouthful of grass. Xavius smirked; Malfurion was so predictable. “I have a feeling you’re going to love this. I know I will,” Xavius said, before drawing his arm back and bringing the vine down hard onto Malfurion’s cum-stained ass cheeks.

 

The vicious pain flared through Malf’s behind, causing him to gasp in pained pleasure. His hoofed torturer chuckled, then drove the whip down once more, then again… then again.  Each time the vines came down they left bright red lines upon the purple booty that jiggled and twitched like fresh gnomish jello. Malfurion tried to keep his mouth shut, but failed. By the sixth whipping his gasps had turned once more into moans. “Does… does this give you pleasure?” He spat through clenched teeth.

 

Xavius paused in his beating, turning his head to the side as he stared down at the quivering figure before him. “Why, yes! Yes it does! What a stupid question. And though you may deny it, I know it gives it to you as well… but perhaps there is something else you desire? Something… girthier?” With a dark chuckle, Xavius threw down his whip and repositioned himself and his mighty trunk. “No.. no!” yelped Malfurion, but Xavius merely cackled and drove his cock once more into the abyss.

 

The sensation of having his needy prostate smashed over and over brought tears to Malfurion’s silver eyes. He wailed into the night as Xavius grunted over him, relentless in his fucking. After what felt like an eternity of agonizing pleasure Malfurion thought he heard the crunch of leaves in the distance. Jerking his head up, a spark of hope in his chest, Malfurion strained to see through blurry tears as the footsteps drew closer. “Where are you Tyrande? I _need_ you!” Xavius only smirked and pounded him harder. What hope Malfurion had quickly dwindled into nothingness as he beheld the lanky, stringy silhouette of a nightmare blight emerging from the now crimson woods. Xavius roared with laughter as Malfurion physically sagged in disappointment.

 

“It may not be Tyrande, but I assure you it will give you a better time than she ever has. Come,” Xavius said, gesturing to the blight during a particularly hard thrust. The curious blight lumbered over to Malfurion, who noticed in horror that its glowing tentacle dong had emerged and was so long that it trailed on the ground. Viscous prejizz oozed from its slit and its single pupil was blown wide in arousal. It licked its slimy lips in anticipation. “No, no please -” Malfurion stammered, but Xavius grunted and foisted his head up painfully by the antlers.

 

“Open wide, Malfurion. No need to be shy, this blight has seen everything. And it’s ready for a more...hands-on demonstration. Or should I say, tentacles?” Xavius laughed cruelly and watched as the blight wasted no time in shoving its hentai weiner down Malfurion’s moist thrussy. Spluttering and gurgling, Malfurion had no time for thought as his lithe lilac body was caught between the two thrusting, writhing forms in a raunchy dance of pure sex. The blight must have been quite worked up as it was only minutes before it grabbed Malfurion’s hair and thrust balls deep, tentacle snake pulsing and twitching like a living thing, creamy sauce pouring straight into his stomach. Malfurion almost choked from the smell of the creature’s dank crotch.

 

“Finished so soon? I don’t blame you, Malfy-poo here is quite the sight,” Xavius murmured . He crouched over Malfurion’s back to caress the blight’s cyclops head. “You’ve had your fun. Back to the nightmare with you.” The blight gurgled in disappointment but obeyed its master, disappearing into the ground beneath Malfurion’s head, leaving only its dick milk and a bitter taste on Malfurion’s tongue.

 

Malfurion’s will was breaking. As the night elf coughed up foul smelling jizzm, Xavius could feel his quivering body around his throbbing cocksicle and knew that it would not be long before he would have him broken entirely. “Come now, Stormrage - I expected more fight in you! You must really want this. Or perhaps - yes, perhaps there’s something else you desire?” A faint glint shined in Xavius’ eye. “I saw much from within the Rift of Aln. Elves, humans, furbolgs… all of them have their perversions. But you… I never thought anyone could have such a passion for making love while… shapeshifted.” Malfurion flinched and help back another gasp.

 

“Ha-hah, yes! I saw it! I saw it all! You’re lucky Cenarius was so willing to fulfill your sordid desires - to fill your little doe ass with his seed. Perhaps... you wish for me to follow suit?”

 

“L-lies! You s-speak only lies, nightmare lord!” Malfurion stammered. But as vehemently as he denied it, the leader of the Moonglade could not stop the visions of the last deliciously sensuous romp he had partaken in with his shan’do, the demigod Cenarius. Despite the humanoid form that he was constrained to by Xavius’ foul magics, he could still practically feel the glorious sensation of his master’s tree-sized shillelagh deep within his gooey doe pussy. He couldn’t help it - a moan burst forth from him before he could stop it, as the memory merged with the lascivious sensation of the satyr cock currently within him.

 

Xavius noticed that Malfurion’s once reluctant body had loosened fully beneath him, the tightness of his tender poop chute relaxing into a pleasantly comfortable grip. His once proud head was pressed cheek first into the ground as drool oozed from his slack, moist mouth. Leaning over Malfurion’s prone form, Xavius nuzzled into the damp hair stringing into his captive’s face and nibbled on a stiff purple ear.

 

“I’m willing to indulge your filthy kinks this time, Malfy, but only because your tight purple boy pussy gives me such a _Stormraging_ boner,” he breathed, and licked up the long shell of Malfurion’s ear.

 

With the promise of his animal kink being fulfilled Malfurion felt the last of his fading dignity vanish. “Please, Xavius, I-I’ll do anything, be anything you say! Please oh please, fuck me in my  animal pussy like the rabid furbolg you are!”

 

Those were the magic words. “Rabid furbolg, eh? I’ll show you something better than a furbolg,” Xavius whispered. He pulled out his aching meat wrench in one crude motion and rose on his knees, his body shifting and transforming into the massive shape of a corrupted nightmare bear. He collapsed onto all fours above his druid slut, letting Malfurion feel the warm length of his massive bear love muscle butting up against his anus. Without warning Malfurion’s dick erupted in an explosively gooey orgasm.

 

Xavius was speechless for a moment but soon regained his composure. “My my, this is turning you on beyond my wildest expectations,” Xavius exclaimed. “How delightful! But I want to see how hard you’ll cum for me when I’ve stuffed your fuzzy bear butt with my seed. What do you say, hmm? Will you shapeshift for me so we can do it bear style?”

 

Malfurion felt the dark, corrosive sorcery constraining his shapeshifting powers loosen and then vanish. He was free. If he wanted, he could shrink down near instantly into a squirming worm and burrow his way to freedom -  or perhaps into a tick, that would lie unnoticed, deep within his tormenter’s furry pubic mound. But he did not want this. He wanted Xavius’ rock hard bear battering ram, ramming its way past his welcoming gate of Stormwind to plunder the depths of the royal treasury within. “Oh, Xavius, please...fuck my dripping bear snatch til it explodes!” As he begged, his form morphed and warped, transforming him into a voluptuous female bear, pussy already dripping wet.

 

“Your wish is my command,” gloated the fel fornicator. “But before we begin… let me provide you with one final insight into the world of anal stimulation.” Xavius opened his corrupted bear maw wide, allowing an inhumanely long, blood red tongue to snake its way out; at its tip was placed a massive metal stud, its spiky prongs promising a world of pleasure. Round and round the slithering mouth muscle swept, swirling its way through the velvety soft fur that now surrounded his lover’s secret pleasure tunnel. A roar of pleasure emanated from the she-bear as the glorious sensation of thicc tongue and rough spiky metal combined into an orchestral symphony of depraved pleasure. But as salacious as this tongue fucking was, Malfurion knew what he wanted, and moved backwards, pushing his rump pleadingly underneath the belly of the beast.

 

“Enough! What must I do to make this torment stop? I’m begging you, I just want your ursoc cock!” Malfurion wailed. Xavius smirked and mounted his obedient bilf (bear I’d like to fuck). He was more than ready to explore the depths of this she-bear’s winding barrow den. The demon bear’s domineering girth pressed Malfurion’s sensuously furry body into the ground, who groaned at the feeling of being so thoroughly dominated in animal form by a giant beastly mate.

 

“Shhh my sinful little honey bear,” Xavius crooned as he made himself comfortable in his new position. “All you have to do is lie there and take it.” Xavius opened his maw wide and bit down on the back of Malfurion’s neck at the same time as he thrust his bear rod in, hard. The silken walls of Malfurion’s sperm sucker tightened in pain, then relaxed and granted him access on his schlong’s newest sexcapade. Oh, this was heaven! Xavius felt like a switch had been flicked on in his groin and he found that he couldn’t stop his relentless humping of Malfurion’s beautiful honey hole. Below him, Malfurion hadn’t stopped his mewling since Xavius’ first thrust. After several long moments of furious fucking, Malfurion felt his orgasm dam break like Stonewrought after the Cataclysm. He gasped and writhed under his lover’s weight, expecting the waves of intense pleasure to end soon, but they didn’t. He didn’t have the ability to form coherent thought as he found himself trapped in a massive continuous orgasm that wouldn’t let his body go. Panting and howling, Malfurion could only go limp as Xavius used his bear pussy as he pleased.

 

Xavius felt the powerful muscles of the bear glory hole quivering around his demonic cock as Malfurion dissolved into bliss, and for a moment even his iron will began to slip as he lost himself in wild, bestial lovemaking. He moaned, a deep, thunderous tone, and could feel the warm spunk surge upwards, demanding to be released. _No, no! Not yet!_ With a momentous effort, he forced the cum back down. For this glade to be corrupted to its utmost, his final orgasm must take place in his darkest and most powerful form - one of pure nightmare, a bloated, grotesque monstrosity with a writhing anaconda the size of a jormungar to match.

 

With a massive roar, Xavius’ bear form exploded outwards, mutating and reforming into a horrific creature that towered over the moaning bear below. Massively muscled and covered in pulsing red veins, the only thing more terrifying than his blackened claws and massive horns was his blood engorged, black veined cervix annihilator, an impossibly large creature that swayed pendulously betwixt his legs. It was fortunate that Malfurion was shapeshifted, as his normal form would have been ripped clean in twain from the unbelievable girth of this behemoth.

 

With a thunderous bellow that caused the earth to tremble beneath and the nearby trees to quiver in fear, Xavius lurched forward, impaling the miniscule bear upon his ballista bolt. Malfurion could not comprehend the level of pleasure that filled him now - there was more dick in him than bear, and no room for any thought or emotion but that of ecstasy. Xavius’ grand marshal rammed home without pause, without concern, without hesitation. It was time. With a howl which shattered stone and rent wood, Xavius let loose a torrent of bucolic gravy that near instantly filled Malfurion’s destroyed behind before oozing out with such force that it sprayed against near every surface in sight. Wherever it landed, the corrosive ejaculate burned and bubbled, oozing black and red corruption that enveloped whole trees within seconds. The two copulators collapsed to the ground in a tangled heap of warm and sticky fluids, both forcibly reverted back to their normal forms by the sheer extent of their orgasm. Xavius, still panting, gazed around proudly at the total corruption which now festered cancerously around him. His task was complete.

 

Sated and tired, Xavius let his demonic bulk sag onto his drooling and nearly unconscious druidic sex toy, his softening flesh bone giving a final twitch of satisfaction. Malfurion felt the air squeezed out of his lungs, both from the sudden and painful weight on his limp body and from the horrific realization that was slowly sinking into his sluggish brain: he had done the nasty with Xavius, in bear form no less, and he had loved every second of it. How was he going to live with himself? How was he going to face Tyrande, his responsibilities as a druid and the leader of his people, when he had now faced and embraced his true nature as Xavius’s willing and enthusiastic sex slave? Malfurion was roused from his reverie as he picked up the faint sound of someone or something hacking its way through the now dense scarlet underbrush towards them. Above him Xavius growled, peeved at the idea of someone interrupting their intimate post coital afterglow. He unceremoniously dragged his gooey prick from Malfurion’s loose poop cunt and stood, the chilly night air drying the sweat covering his body. The druid whimpered at the sting and sudden emptiness.  “Well this has been fun, Malfurion, but we have places to be and...things to do,” he smirked. With a wave of his hand the vines binding Malfurion slunk back into the earth. Xavius bent, manhandled Malfurion into his arms, and carried him bridal-style back into the nightmare with a smile on his face.

 

Several moments later a bright silver blade slashed through a curtain of red vines and Tyrande herself stepped into the empty clearing, bountiful boobies jiggling in the moonlight. Huffing, she sheathed her sword and looked around, then crouched and sniffed at the slimy, spunky ground. “Dammit,” she muttered. She’d know the smell of her husband’s sexual juices anywhere, and given that it had been freshly spilled in the middle of a forest corrupted by the nightmare she’d bet her voluptuous elven booty that Xavius had been behind this, and her husband. She rubbed her temples and groaned. What was a priestess to do when her worthless husband was constantly getting himself kidnapped? Well, Malfurion would be gone for quite some time if the amount of cum was anything to go by. Giggling with glee, she scampered off into the forest in the direction of the nearest ship. Silvermoon, and Lor’themar, were waiting. ;)

 

The End


End file.
